I Never Knew
by Sesshy-sama
Summary: Trial was nothing but finding yourself thinking of your son,his friend,and the enemy you would never believe that Lucius Malfoy was veela and a submissive one as well.L/HG/B/D I do not own any rights to this movie or the book.Rest of summary in chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Being a veela you didn't have a choice to pick your partner but what the heart in the deepest part chooses.

This is what happens to Lucius Malfoy when he suddenly brings his veela out and it looks for its mate(s).Even if they are accidentally turned as tiny as a thumb.

This is L/HG/D/B

Hermione-16

Draco-16

Blaise-16

Lucius-35

Note:Lucius does not look aged as Narcissa since his veela heritage gives him the life of an immortal and soon his mate(s) would not age as him if they agree to be his.

Regular

"Talk"

**"Thought"**

* * *

><p>Running down the hall two people in Gryffindor uniform rushed past many students of Hogwarts.<p>

"Move out of the way I need to get through",said one who at the point was about to bust a lung and pull his red hair out.

"Come on Ron you know Hermione wants us to see the trial",said the other finally getting to the gates so they could apperiate to the court.

"Coming,coming just give me a sec".

As Ron caught his breath he got to Harry who was waiting with arms crossed,"Okay I'm good".

"Finally",said Harry as they locked arms and left with a poof.

Waiting outside the doors of the court a girl wearing a pencil knee length skirt and a light blue button down shirt,her hair was pulled in a neat bun with curls bouncing out by her forehead.

Pacing across the floor waiting for her friends she sighed thinking.

**"I can not believe I was chosen as one of the defense to the Malfoy's as well as the Zabini's even when I Hermione am still a student who could barely hold a good argument without being that cut off."**

**"Though that was when I was in the Order but still what will I do."**

After that thought Harry and Ron popped out of no where.

"Finally you guys are here",Hermione said stopping and looked at them in relief.

"Yeah we had to find a spot to apperiate outside of Hogwarts",Harry said as they started to the door to find a seat close to where Hermione was going to defend the Malfoy's and Zabini's.

"So who is this going to be against",Ron asked taking a seat in the front right behind the fence.

"Minister Fudge,he thinks that even though they went to the light side they should be arrested',she said sitting in her seat over the fence.

"Well yeah you know what they did even with the scars you got at the Malfoy Manor",Ron said agreeing with Fudge.

"Ron that's not the point they changed or so I hope",Hermione murmured the last part.

After that comment people started to pile in and await the prosecutor and defendants as well the judge.

Soon the Minister came in with a smug look the Zabini family came in consisting of the mother and father of Blaise and his four brothers and six sisters.

The Malfoy's were last as they took to the the desk were the guard put them in so they could sit.

"All rise for our judge for today Mr. Umbridge you may take a seat",the bailiff said as the Trio looked at each other questionably at the thought of Umbridge married to the man.

"Now today we will see what will happen now Ms. Granger what do your defendants plead",the old man said.

"They all plead innocent sir",she said standing to the magical mic.

"And Mr. Fudge your complaint is that they have done so much that they do not have the right to live anymore for their actions before they switched".

"Yes sir",Fudge said.

"Okay now what do you have to say Ms. Granger",he said.

"Sir the people you have in front of you have done bad yes but think of the good that they have done to get what they have needed".

"For instance Mr. Zabini worked in the wine industries for many of years to become rich and for that he gave the wine to the people while Mrs. Zabini wove clothes with her mothers to give to homeless that wore the rags they had on.

As for the children they went on with their lives while they went to school or stayed with their mother for some are to young.

Mr. Malfoy gave much of his money to charity and his wife stayed home and kept the house or mansion as I should say kept up and their son well".

"Your honor as you can see these people mean no more harm as they have done in the past",she stated in finality.

"Okay now your statement against it".

"Your honor these people have done nothing but bad not accounting that the Malfoy's mistreated their elf's or that they made racial slurs to muggle born wirzards and witches such a Ms. Granger."

"The Zabini's were in with the Dark Lord for many of years as most know and they wanted even me your Minister to join".

"Your honor I am sure that it is not true unless the Minister was found with a scare of the Zabini's or the dark mark does it mean that he was confronted by any of the family as you can see that they leave either of these to mark down who they met with and did or did not turn",Hermione counter acted.

"So do you have this scare or the dark mark Mr. Fudge",the judge said questioned .

"Yes sir it is in a very personal spot for the wife did this to me as well as Mrs. Malfoy",Fudge said with his eyes set aside.

"Now I am not asking you to show it to the gallery but would you please tell me where".

"O-on the head of my um you know",Fudge said.

Some people in the gallery giggled but were settled by the gavel hitting the desk the judge sat at.

"Would any of you like to have some one take the bench",the judge asked.

"I would sir",Fudge said.

"That would be".

" Mr. Malfoy please".

"Mr. Malfy come up".

Lucius got up from his chair and went to the bench where he made his oath as well as a truth potion to be drunk for measure and sat down.

"Now Mr. Malfoy did you or did you not cause scars on Ms. Granger",Fudge asked looking at him.

"No I have not scared her,it was my wives sister who tortured her for Voldemort took over my household so I could not enter at any time",Lucius said almost flinching while Hermione did without notice.

This went on for a good seven hours till the judge who was with the jury came back.

(I know some want more in this part but I will give info while writing since most of the trial was skipped)

"Your decision",the judge asked.

"We find the defendants not guilty",said one of the jury.

Many of the people cheer even Hermione who hugged Harry and Ron who were most likely happy for what she did.

"No you don't I do not think this works out",Fudge said looking like a crazed person who talked to a bird on a bench.

"What do you mean we won our freedom fair and square",Draco said moving to the middle of the court room with Blaise next to him.

"Oh but you didn't for I make the orders and I am the one in charge",Fudge said drawing his wand.

"Stop it they have nothing to do with what you want I defended them so you do not need to take it out on these guys",Hermione said coming toward the boys as Fudge started the spell.

"_Miniscule Chimeloia",_Fudge said with such venom as it hit Draco,Blaise,and Hermione.

The parents and the two males of the trio called out,"Hermione,Draco,Blaise",as they shrunk down to the size of a thumb.

The guards who were near ran to Fudge and cuffed him taking him to the back of the court house.

Harry who was first to get there looked for Hermione but did not find her till he heard a small voice come from the floor to the left of his right shoe.

"Hermione,Malfoy,Zabini why did you shrink",Harry asked as he picked up the three.

"The spell must have done it Harry now take us over to Malfoy sad Zabini's parents",she said as Harry walked over to parents.

"Mr. Malfoy your son",Harry said looking at a small Draco.

"Draco are you fine did you hurt yourself",Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"I'm fine mom but do you know a spell to make us larger",Draco said.

"No dear there really isn't one for this one since it is the spell to only shrink and not grow again."

"Who is going to take care of them since Ron and I have practice".

"Me and the wife are busy making the clothes and wine to watch them",Mr. Zabini said hugging his wife as he saw his son dust himself off.

"I for one am going on a trip for something and as you can see my husband is free to do this",Narcissa said looking at Lucius.

Lucius did not look to happy but with the puppy looks from his wife and his friends wife he gave in and said yes.

"Oh thank you sweety I'll give you a gift when I get back from my trip okay well need to go and start packing",said Narcissa who apperiated to the Manor after kissing her husband goodbye.

Lucius sighed at that as Harry handed the three tiny teens to him carefully.

"Good luck Mr. Malfoy I'll get what you need for Hermione then you and I need to talk",Harry said as Ron came up to Hermione still horror struck.

"H-Hermione please don't have anything happen to you,I mean what if I took care of you",he said looking at her.

"Ron I really don't think that would work since you are still in school and I would not like to be in the boy's dorm",Hermione said scrunching her nose.

"But-but Hermione I could leave you with my mum or even Ginny",Ron pleaded to Hermione.

"Mr. Weasley would you please stop your pouting,I am going to take care of her and that is final",Lucius said with a sneer.

"But".

"That's enough mate just let Mr. Malfoy watch Hermione for awhile you know your mother would lose her after so many chores she does",Harry said looking at Lucius who glared at Ron before looking at the tiny trio who looked to be fighting at the moment.

Harry to looked at Lucius's hand and saw Draco and Blaise taunting Hermione who looked ready to punch them both.

"You three stop it I do not tolerate fighting in my Manor or on my hand",Lucius said to them with irritation in his voice.

They three looked at him then to the others surrounding them.

"Sorry Mr. Malfoy",Hermione said looking embarrassed.

"Why are you saying sorry 'Mione he's not your dad or something",Ron said angry for Hermione's apology.

Hermione looked mad at that comment and ready to tear up as she said,"Well you don't need to rub it in for not actually having a dad now what do ya have to say for yourself".

Ron looked in shock completely forgetting Hermione's parents died during the battle.

"Hermione sor-",he was cut off by Lucius's cold hard glare and his other hand fist into a ball to somehow stop from letting out his anger.

"Would you shut your mouth you incompetent fool,I have to take my leave",Lucius smoothly said before apperiating to the Manor leaving a shocked Ron and the rest of the Zabini family as well as Harry behind.

(Lucius POV)

Landing in my study I placed the three young students on my desk.

Looking at them I saw Granger hold her head and wobble a little while the boys walked over to my books and hid behind it to talk.

I thought for a bit as things went on.

**"Why did I even stop that Weasel from talking to that Mudblo~"**,his mind seemed to choke that word as if to not insult her while she couldn't even hear it.

**"Maybe I should talk to Grandfather and Father about this while they keep themselves company".**

**(End POV)**

Walking to a door across from his study he opened it to show many paintings that moved out two names which were his Grandfather and Father.

"Son what is it that you need",Abraxas asked his son in a cold manor.

Without flinching at the tone as for being used to it he replied in the same manor.

"Father it seems that I am finding a mu-mud-mudbl-gosh damn it would you let me spit it out",Lucius yelled at himself.

"Lucius what do you have a problem is it having to do with your trial",his grandfather asked calmly.

"Yes it does this Granger girl that I talked about was the per say lawyer for us and after maybe five hours into this trial I find myself thinking about her and better yet my son and his friend",Lucius said pacing back and forth as the paintings thought for a bit.

"Ah I think I got this one my boy",his grandfather said.

"What is it Grandfather",Lucius asked.

"Your veela blood broke free during the trial and caused you to think these things you say",he said as his son and grandson looked at him in an odd manner.

"V-veela blood,how did I get veela blood",Lucius asked.

"Oh that was when my grandmother married a veela and the descendants after that got the blood of the veela since you know we all have blonde hair and grey eyes like any submissive veela would".

"Did you just say submissive as in I bow down to my lover and such things like never say no",Abraxas asked in shock his cold tone completely gone.

"Well we also have some anima in us but it only skips every five generations",his grandfather said looking like he was in thought,"though my father had his activated doesn't mean any of us have it since you know we are not the fifth generation".

"But grandfather my son Draco would be the next of the five generations meaning his anima blood would activate at any time",Lucius said in a panic.

(In the study with Draco and Blaise)

"Hey Blaise I feel funny",Draco said.

"Do you mean ha ha funny or sick funny",Blaise asked.

"Neither but it's like if I yell and someone tells me to stop I'll listen to them",he said back looking at one of the books.

"Do you want to you know try it out",Blaise asked and saw Draco nod,"So what do you need to argue about".

"How about Pansy",Draco said.

"Fine so you go first".

"I'm telling you man Pansy is a slut and so loose you could fit the whole European country inside her and still have room",Draco said with a straight face.

"No-pfht man I can't believe you said that,oh man did you have to say that with a serious face,ah I'm gonna die",Blaise said losing it and dropping to the floor only to see Hermione on the ground as well laughing her lung out making him start up again.

"GRANGER WHAT ARE YOU DOING",Draco screamed in a high pitched voice making the two laugh even harder.

"Draco,Blaise,Her-Hermione could you come onto my palm I will show you to where you all are staying",Lucius said seemingly coming up out of no where as he watched the two laugh to the death and his son look at them in horror.

"Come now stop with the laughing or you will stay the night here instead of sleeping in the rooms I made especially for you",Lucius said not seeing any humor since he didn't hear the joke.

"But daddy",Draco said pouting like a five year old.

* * *

><p>Okay so here you go a story for you all.<p>

I now to some of you that Lucius doesn't seem submissive but he will later on so yeah.

Review for what it's worth.

Bye-bye


	2. Chapter 2

Being a veela you didn't have a choice to pick your partner but what the heart in the deepest part chooses.

This is what happens to Lucius Malfoy when he suddenly brings his veela out and it looks for its mate(s).Even if they are accidentally turned as tiny as a thumb.

This is L/HG/D/B

Hermione-16

Draco-16

Blaise-16

Lucius-35

Note:Lucius does not look aged as Narcissa since his veela heritage gives him the life of an immortal and soon his mate(s) would not age as him if they agree to be his.

Regular

"Talk"

**"Thought"**

* * *

><p>"Come now stop with the laughing or you will stay the night here instead of sleeping in the rooms I made especially for you",Lucius said not seeing any humor since he didn't hear the joke.<p>

"But daddy",Draco said pouting like a five year old.

* * *

><p>After calming down to the point that none would have a heart attack Blaise and Hermione got onto Lucius's hand where Draco sat pouting still after the transgression had happened.<p>

"Mr. Malfoy I was wondering if you had a book on the spell Minister Fudge put on us",Hermone asked sitting with her ankles crossed and hands leaning backwards.

"I may have one but I am not sure as to Voldemort had changed everything but my room and Narcissa's as well as my study",he said as he came upon a corner and turned till he came upon a large wooden double door.

"Dad why are we at your room",Draco asked.

"Since I am to care for you I will have supervision on you three at all times",he said back opening the door with his unoccupied hand.

After opening it two of the three teens admired the decore.

Looking around the room there was a king sized four poster oak bed with off white and cream colored pillows with deep red blankets, while the walls were a lighter shade of red. The other furniture was oak like the dresser and the desk, by the the right of the desk a door leading to the bathroom was left closed.

"Pinkie", hollered Lucius.

Popping out of nowhere a small house elf wearing a light blue summer dress fit for a little girl curtsied,"What is Pinkie to do for you master".

"I would love for you to bring the house in Pinkie as well as the items Mr. Potter sent over for Ms. Granger".

"Yes master",she said right before popping out of thin air.

"Mr. Malfoy what do you mean house",Hermione asked looking at him with a weird look.

"Narcissa has an old Victorian doll house from when she was young and I find it suitable for you three",Lucius said to her as he moved towards his desk.

"Father why is it that mother never showed me any of the things she has of her growing up",Draco asked looking sad about his mothers void openness to sharing her past.

"I have no answer for that son but ask your mother if it bothers you greatly",Lucius commented as Pinkie popped with a couple other elves carrying a large doll house and one carrying Hermione's bag.

"Set it on the desk",Lucius told to the elves and the they complied putting the house on the desk and Pinkie as well as the others popped away.

The one holding the bag put it next to the desk before popping away as well.

Setting the three down Lucius saw awe in their faces causing his chest to fill with what seemed like pride.

"Wow dad this is awesome",Draco said walking toward the door.

"Yes and it is magically made to be like a real home consisting of bathroom, kitchen, and fire place",Lucius said the pride feeling still in his chest.

"Mr. Malfoy do you mind me asking how many beds and bedroom there are",Blaise asked opening the door for the two others.

"Ah yes I believe there are three beds but two rooms to sleep in,so I imagine you and Draco will share".

Blaise nodded and walked in the door shortly after closing the door.

Watching from the windows Lucius saw them walk around and look at the decor or open the windows at times to say hi.

Turning around he laid down on his bed and seemingly rested his eyes as the teens got used to the new home.

Though after awhile he heard a voice call out his name.

"Mr. Malfoy come here I have a request".

Looking at the house he saw Hermione at a window on the first floor.

"Yes what is it",he asked.

"Would you mind me asking if my items be shrunken,I sorta need them",Hermione asked blushing.

Nodding his head Lucius shrunk down her bag and handed it over to her through the window.

"Thanks have a nice nap Mr. Malfoy",she said smiling then closing the window to go on with the sight seeing of the mini house.

Lucius looked at the window and seemed a little weird with Hermione calling him Mr. Malfoy but he left it at that and went back to the bed to take the nap he needed after the long day.

* * *

><p>Okay review<p>

Hope you like this story guys I know I may have some surprises in here and the requests people ask for.

Well Bye Bye


End file.
